


July 2nd - #SharingABed

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M, Octopunk Media, SharingABed, but also angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Fowler sends Detective Reed and the RK900 unit on a mission but forgets to check a couple important details about the hotel.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	July 2nd - #SharingABed

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a joy to write so I hope you enjoy!

“Gonna be tough but you two can manage it. You’ll return at the end of this weekend with any information. This is not an attack mission, you’re there for information. Am I clear?”. Fowler stood in front of the two detectives with the ever stern look on his face. This mission was no different to previous ones and they were used to these types of directions from Fowler. He was a busy man and didn’t have time for any bullshit from the two of them.  
“Sure thing boss” Gavin said with a smirk. Fowler shot him a glare but it didn’t hold.  
“We will be sure to report back each evening with any major findings Captain Fowler. And I will be sure to keep Detective Reed here, in line.” the RK900 unit commented. Fowler gave them both a nod before dismissing the detectives and returning to his own duties.

The drive out of town was long and quiet. Although Gavin and Nines had been partners for a while and had their fair share of snarky remarks between each other, in a situation like this there was nothing that either of them could comment on. Gavin kept his eyes on the road and avoided the glances that came from Nines often. Nines knew that Gavin wouldn’t be the one to break the silence so he decided to.  
“You seem stressed detective. Your heart rate and body temperature are both higher than average, not to mention the slight hyperventilation. Is everything alright?”  
“Are you seriously fucking scanning me?” Gavin snarled, “We’ve talked about this tin-can. Unless you wanna tell me all your darkest secrets, you don’t have a right to scan me.”  
“I’m sorry detective but we are going into a very dangerous situation and I don’t want to see you break under pressure. We need subtlety and if you show any sign of nerves, we may put the investigation in peril… I just want to…”  
“I’m fine!” Gavin shouted out of frustration. It was safe to say that the drive remained quiet for the last hour. Nines knew that he had overstepped. He just wanted to make sure that Gavin was ok…

The dark car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that the DPD had booked for the two of them. It was a quaint little place; it looked more like an old home to someone with a whole lot of money and Gavin was impressed that it was still standing. He had watched the world urbanise into skyscrapers and infrastructure so this was a breath of fresh air. Nines was not as comfortable with the rustic building that sat before them. He had only ever known those skyscrapers. This was… strange…  
“Are you sure this is the right place detective?”  
“Why don’t you scan me and see?”  
“That’s not how that works I can’t…”  
“I know. Yes this is the right place. Let’s go.” Gavin got out of the car without another word and strode across the gravel driveway towards the chestnut door that was accented with a worn golden trim.

The interior of the hotel maintained the rustic vibe, though technology was embedded throughout. The lights washed the room in a warm yellow and the carpet below them was a rich red colour. To the left hand side of the room was a beautifully carved, dark, oak desk that was finished with a polish that the detectives could see their own reflections in. Nines looked perfect. Gavin looked tired. A glass computer screen sat on top of the desk and behind that screen sat a woman. She was a short, portly, older woman with a smile worth more than gold. She looked up at the two detectives and let her smile grow twice the size.  
“Good evening gentlemen! How can I help you today?” she asked politely. Gavin stepped forward quickly.  
“Um… we got a room booked under the name Gavin Reed.  
“Ahhh yes, Mr Reed and the RK900 unit, Nines?” she said glancing at the screen in front of her. Nines stayed where he was and just gave a gentle nod. He didn’t think that moving next to Gavin was a good move at the moment.  
“Well, looks like you’ve already paid the deposit so if you go on up your room is on the first floor, second door on the right. Looking for the number 103. Anything else I can do for you?”  
“No thanks.” Gavin said sharply as he turned for the stairs.  
“Thank you ma’am” Nines said with a slight smile as he quickly followed behind.

It was a quaint room, much like the rest of the hotel. A small, clean bathroom and a dimly lit bedroom. As the two entered they got an idea of their living space for the next few days. A small side table with a coffee machine, a TV that stuck out like a sore thumb in such a cute looking room, a generously sized closet and a double bed. Just the one.  
“Shit.” Gavin muttered under his breath. Nines didn’t need to scan him to see his cheeks flush a bright red.  
“Detective I have no problem with just sitting down somewhere and shutting down. I can even go into the closet if the sight of it makes you uncomfortable.”  
“Nope. That’s just fucking creepy.”, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it into a corner. He grabbed the TV remote and flicked it on before climbing into bed still half dressed. “You can share the bed with me but I swear to god if you make it weird I won’t hesitate to shove you out into the hallway.”  
“That seems fair.” Nines stated as he removed his jacket and slipped it onto a hook on the back of the closet door. “Know that if you are uncomfortable I will leave.”  
“It’s fine just shut up and let me watch the TV”

Nines avoided lying down beside Gavin for as long as he could. He busied himself tidying away Gavin’s clothing, making coffee and making sure there was nothing sketchy in the bathroom but eventually he perched on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up in one swift movement. Though he wasn’t looking at Gavin lying awkwardly next to him, he was still getting scans. They were very similar to the ones he had taken in the car. Increased heart rate, higher than average temperature, heavy breathing. Gavin’s eyes remained locked on the TV though he could feel the cold, heartless android beside him. But he knew that he wasn’t heartless. Especially when he watched a hand reach out towards him.

“What the fuck is this tin-can?”  
“I know that physical touch can be calming for humans in tense or uncomfortable situations. I just thought that I would put the offer…” he stopped his sentence as Gavin took his hand tightly. The olive skin peeled away to reveal the snowy white interface. Now that they were touching, Nines could feel Gavin’s breath slow. His temperature continued to rise as his cheeks began to flush. His heart rate continued to increase… and perhaps even skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the soft Nines and the super angst Gavin! See you tomorrow for the College AU!


End file.
